The Titan Chronicles
by Please Delete No Longer In Use
Summary: Chapter 2 up! The beast emerges, and its out for blood! Can the Titans contain it?
1. ARC 1, PART 1: The House Guest

**this is the first chappie of this fic - this is the one i'll be writing on once i've finished on in the heart, my other story (check it out). constructive criticism is fine but NO FLAMES. remember to R&R. **

* * *

**Chronicles of the Titans**

The Titans are the defenders of Jump City, powerful heroes sworn to fight crime. This story chronicles some of their most dangerous adventures. The villains are ready…can the Titans rise to the challenge? Robin/Starfire, Beast Boy/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The House Guest**

Robin awoke from his sleep and snapped into an upright position. He threw back his bed covers and swung himself off the bed, quickly styling his jet-black hair and pulling on his cape. His eyes wandered to his clock as he adjusted his mask and patted down on the creases that wrinkled his uniform with his gloved hands. The clock read 3:07 a.m. Robin yawned. What kind of insomniac knocked on the door at three o'clock in the morning?

He swung open the door and stepped out into the corridor. A tall girl with fiery red hair and glowing jade eyes dashed past him and into the Main Room to the front door. "A visitor!" she cried joyfully, seemingly oblivious to the time.

"Whoa Starfire, what are you trying to do?" a fairly high-pitched, sleepy voice complained. A green-skinned elf stumbled into view, wearing a black and purple costume and showing off his sharpened teeth with a yawn. "It's way too early in the morning to shout!"

The girl, Starfire grinned sheepishly. "I am sorry, friend Beast Boy! I am just excited about our guest! Aren't you?"

"Ecstatic," a monotonous voice droned from behind Beast Boy. The owner of the voice appeared from the shadows; she was quite tall, with pallid skin and large violet eyes to match her lavender hair. The rest of her body was shrouded by a dark blue cloak.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire leaped into the air as the fifth and final member of the group joined them – Cyborg. He was a large, clunky teenage boy, with mechanical components fitted all over his body, flashing blue, silver and white. The colours contrasted deeply with his chocolate brown skin, as did the robotic red eye against his normal brown eye.

"Just open the door, will ya, Star?" Cyborg grunted, evidently still half-asleep.

Starfire yanked open the door to reveal their visitor.

He was a short man, with a neat moustache and perfectly kept, combed brown hair. He wore enormous circle-rimmed glasses and an immaculate suit. "I presume you are the Teen Titans?" he asked, his voice thick with an English accent.

"Who else do you know that lives in a giant T?" Raven replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah well, yes I, er, s-see your point," the man mumbled awkwardly, stuttering the words as he said them.

"What did you call on us for, sir?" Robin asked, stepping in front of his team.

The man removed his glasses and wiped the lenses with a handkerchief before answering. "Well, you see, I h-have a p-problem."

"What kind of problem?" Cyborg asked, crossing his thick, bulky arms across his chest.

"M-may I come in and e-explain to you inside?" the man questioned nervously, glancing around as if somebody was watching him.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to object, but Robin got there first. "I don't see why not, as long as this doesn't take too long."

"Wonderful! I shall prepare some tea!" Starfire called eagerly, darting into the kitchen.

Robin and Raven led the man to the sofa, Beast Boy and Cyborg following behind. "So, who are you and what's your problem?" Raven interrogated, getting straight to the point.

"I am Mr R-Robertson. J-James Robertson." He shuffled uneasily on the chair. "I n-need a place t-to stay."

Laughter erupted from Beast Boy. "He wants to stay at the Tower! He wakes us up at three o'clock in the morning because he wants to stay at the Tower!" His face suddenly became serious, and then became angry. "Wait a second! You woke us up at three o'clock in the morning because you want to stay at the Tower!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at James Robertson.

"What do you think this place is, Mr Robertson?" Raven said with a sigh. "The Tower is not a hotel."

"W-wait!" Robertson interjected. "I-if you don't let me stay, people are g-going to get h-hurt!"

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded.

Robertson glanced around again, and looked back to Robin. "I am n-no ordinary person. I h-have a secret. A d-deadly secret that c-could destroy the city. O-only you can contain it!"

Robin rose to his feet and locked eyes with Robertson. "What are you talking about?"

"T-the beast!" Robertson informed, almost shouting. He began to shake with fear. "It will d-destroy everyone!"

"What beast?" Cyborg snapped in frustration.

"T-the monster! He is u-unstoppable!" Robertson told them frantically.

"Where and what is it?" Raven intoned, her calm voice sending a shudder through Robertson's body.

"Y-you don't understand. T-the beast is me!"

* * *

**Next chapter: The Titans discover the horrifying truth of Mr Robertson, and are pushed to the limits when the beast emerges.**


	2. ARC 1, PART 2: The Beast Emerges

AN: Sorry for the slow update, but I have been busy on other projects! Remember to read and review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The Beast Emerges**

The room fell silent at Mr Robertson's outburst.

"It's…you?" Starfire said, bemused as she slid away from the kitchen counter to settle on the sofa beside their guest.

"L-last year, there was an a-accident at t-the lab I used to w-work in," Robertson explained. "It p-put something inside of me…a kind of f-feral monster. T-the first time I transformed into it, it m-murdered my wife and three of my friends. I m-managed to develop a f-formula to subdue it, b-but sometimes it escapes. T-tonight, I could feel it tearing its way out. T-that's why I came here – I knew that y-you were the only ones who could handle me when I - - _it _escaped."

Robin looked grim. "Just how powerful is this…beast?"

Mr Robertson replied, "P-powerful enough to d-destroy the entire c-city."

"We've gotta let him stay, Robin," Cyborg told his friend.

"Agreed," Robin told his team with a nod.

"I shall fetch Mr Robertson some food!" Starfire elected, making her way to the kitchen.

"T-thank you, but I'm not hungry," Mr Robertson declined politely.

Robin's eyes narrowed. The man's stutter had seemingly disappeared in the last half of his sentence.

"Please, I insist!" Starfire persisted. "You must eat something!"

"No, thank you," Robertson said, this time less politely and with no stutter. Robin tensed.

"But, Mr Robertson, please allow me to - -"

"I SAID NO!" Robertson exploded up from his chair with an inhuman roar. His features twisted and became distorted. His glasses fell to the floor and shattered. His skin began to become harder and transformed into dirty brown, matted fur. His brownish teeth grew into long sharp fangs. His eyes warped into beady red dots, and he growled menacingly.

"I think we just found his beast!" Cyborg announced, watching as the beast tore the sofa in half.

"Titans, we can't let it get into the city!" Robin barked. "Contain it!"

Raven attacked first, tossing one half of the sofa at the beast's head, and following up with a telekinetic blast to the stomach. The beast gazed at the Goth heroine, and in one fantastically fluid move, bounded forward and slammed her head into the ceiling. Cyborg caught her limp body as it fell, and quickly passed her into Beast Boy's arms.

"You're going down!" the mechanical teen called, morphing his arm into his sonic cannon and slamming it into the floor. A sonic earthquake erupted through the ground, hurling the creature back. It halted its fall back by gripping onto one of the light strips on the ceiling, and threw itself forward, taking Cyborg out of the fight with a devastating roundhouse kick.

"I thought Robin was the martial arts dude in this house!" Beast Boy joked.

"Not now!" Robin snapped, leaping forward and hurling an explosive birdarang at his opponent.

The resulting explosion caught the monster off guard, causing it to stumble backwards. The Boy Wonder blinded it with flash globes, and finished his gadget attack with smoke pellets. The beast howled in irritation. Robin somersaulted into the air, coming down in a spiral kick that knocked his adversary sideward. He went to follow up with another kick, but the beast caught his leg and sent him flying into the kitchen cabinet, knocking him unconscious.

Starfire gasped in abject horror, but nevertheless moved forward to pitch her assault at the savage creature. She hurled three jade globes at her opponent's chest, leaving those parts of its body in smouldering patches of burning fur. The creature bellowed at the Tamaranian, lime-coloured spittle pebble dashing her face. She winced, taking a moment to wipe her face with a handkerchief from her belt before tossing it aside and blasting the creature with her eye-bolts. She swept forward, ready for another attack, but was swatted from the air by a giant, sinewy hand.

The monster glanced at Beast Boy, the only other conscious being in the room. The green-skinned changeling shrunk back for a moment, but quickly placed Raven ceremoniously on the floor, before transforming into a rhino and charging, horn-first, into the beast. Or, at least, it was supposed to be into the beast. If the creature hadn't have flipped over the furious green animal and left it to charge into the security monitor.

Even in his rhino form, Beast Boy couldn't withstand forty-thousand joules of electricity jolting through his body. The beast glanced round at his handiwork – Raven lay across the floor, with no sign of life, Robin was sprawled across the kitchen laminate floor, Cyborg was slumped against the other battered half of the sofa and Starfire was out cold on the kitchen counter. Beast Boy gave a final groan and collapsed, limp, to the floor.

The beast grinned, showing his yellowed fangs, and tore his way out of the Tower, heading toward the unsuspecting, sleeping city that lay ahead…


End file.
